Name Curse
by RukiSnow
Summary: Violet is a cursed child. She calls herself Aki so her real name won't destroy the village. It's up to Itachi and Sasuke to figure out why her name causes so much destruction even causing a huge earthquake. A legend has been told now it's up to Violet to fulfill it.
1. Meeting Each Other

I run through the night as I make it to the forest. The drums began as it echos around me, "hunting me down as a prey? Oh… Why does my real name have a curse..." I trip over some roots that I didn't see while running. I landed on some mud and it covered my bruises and cuts because I escape from jail. "Ouch… That hurts," I started to cry, "I won't let you have me. I will escape this." The drums got louder and louder. I shook my head, "Think, climb up to the tree? Good idea." I climb up as I made it to the tree branch. "Come on, just like my dad showed me." I jump the other tree branch and keep on going.

The drums behind me have gotten a lot farther. I looked behind for a moment to see lights coming towards me. I went to my left to lose them. I keep on going, "come on, Aki. Where to go?"

I jump the last tree branch and in front of me was an open field. I looked behind me and the lights were inches away. "I have no choice, do I?" I jump down as I fell on my side. I was so tired that I couldn't stand up as fast. I hold onto the tree as I looked behind, "you won't catch me." I made a run for it knowing all eyes were on me. I notice they were shooting arrows. I dodge each one as I continue to reach the other side. I made it when my left arm got hit by an arrow. I hold onto my left arm as I jump up to land on a tree branch. "My arm..." I hold my arm tightly as I keep on going. "I can't lose to them, not now. Not yet!" I yelled.

…

(Sasuke)

"Itachi!" I yelled at the empty house. I found it weird that he isn't at the house, plus he woke me up. "I wonder where he went to?" I cross my arms as I headed out to look for him.

…

(Itachi)

I was walking around when I heard someone in the bushes that was onto my right. I took out my kunai knife. "Come out!" I spoke a little bit loud for them to hear me.

A woman comes out, she was badly injured with an arrow in her left arm. "Save me," before she even fell, I grab onto her as she changed into a little girl. She was very dirty and has cuts on her face and arms. Also, covered in mud. We looked into each other eyes. Her eyes were violet. "You aren't one of them please I beg you. Don't say my name." She fell asleep.

I sweat drop, "you fell asleep just like this?" I picked her up like a bride to take her to the hospital. Once there, they took her in. The nurse told me to stay so I can fill out paperwork, which I didn't know anything about her. I waited in the waiting room since she didn't have anyone to claim her. After her surgery, I went to see her inside of the room. The girl has long white hair and wearing the uniform of the hospital. She was resting peacefully.

"There you are." I turn around to see Sasuke closing the door of the room.

"How you know, I was here?" I cross my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I went to find you when I saw you going inside of the hospital. I waited a little longer, but you didn't come out. I just wanted to come in. Who is she?" He walks up to her.

"Don't know. I just found her wounded." I turn my head to see her.

"Wounded?" He keeps asking questions. I remain quiet. She wakes up to look at us with those violet eyes. She stares at Sasuke for a moment than at me. "Where am I?"

"You are safe, you are in the Konoha village, hospital," I said.

"Hospital? What is that?"

Sasuke looks at me and back at her. "You don't know, what is a hospital?"

"No." She stands up looking out the window. "I just keep on running and running for hours. It's probably 5 am, now."

"It is. Can you tell us what happened to you?" I had to ask. She says nothing. "Who are you?"

She looks at us. "Nice to meet you. I am… I don't know."

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"Remember? What happened to me?" She asked.

"She clearly won't make it on her own, Itachi." Sasuke pulled up a chair and sits.

"We won't take care of her, the house isn't ours," I said to him.

"What is a house?" I think she is clearly messing with us.

A nurse comes in. She has long black hair with the white nurse uniform. Also, has blue eyes. Sasuke doesn't even look at the nurse when he says, "nurse, she suffers from memory loss."

"Who are you?" The girl without a name asked the nurse.

"I am Lily. I'll be your nurse. Can you remember anything before coming to the hospital?"

"What is a hospital?" She asked again.

"A place where you can recover, I'm going to see if you a fever." Lily went up to her to touch her forehead. "Don't touch me!" The girl moves away from her.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Go away!" She looks traumatized, scared, confused, and alone all in one expression. I seem whatever has happened to her before I picked her up, was horrible for her.

"I'm here to help, that's what nurses do. You can trust me." Lily put her hand out.

"No!" She smacks Lily's hand away. The nurse pulls her hand back while holding it. The girl puts the covers over her as she lays down. Her crying and sobbing made us sad to hear.

"Come on, let's give her some time alone," Lily says. We all left her room. I close the door on the girl.

…

Sasuke and I headed home and the following couple of hours. We went back to the hospital to check on the girl after lunch time. Once in the hospital, we made it to the room. Sasuke opens the door as I enter behind him. She was taking out her band-aid from her body.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You are Itachi, Sasuke?" She says.

"Yes, that is correct. What about you?" I asked.

"No, I won't mention my name. It brings nothing but bad luck. I was lucky to get out. I won't ever return to my old name."

Sasuke and I looked at each other and back at her. "What do you mean?" We said at the same time.

"My name is a curse. Once you say it, it will bring you bad luck. Shall we go? I would like to see this village."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke says.

"Yes, I am. Just call me, Aki."

"Aki? How about Violet?" The ceiling crack for no reason.

"My name isn't that word. It won't ever be. Can you take me around the village?" She walks up to me. I notice she was wearing a green dress with no shoes.

"Where are your shoes?" Sasuke asked as I smack his shoulder.

"Shoes? What are shoes?" I was surprised. "You don't have memories lost, you just don't know what are things and items."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused as she moves her head to the left.

"Ah, this is good." Sasuke and I turn around to see Hokage Minato.

"What do you mean, Hokage?" Sasuke crosses his arms.

"You were the ones that have taken her to the hospital. Now, it's your job to stay with her until she recovers her memories." Minato crosses his arms.

"She..."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Hokage, Minato."

"Hokage?" She says.

"Don't you have a name?"

"No, I don't." She says seriously.

Minato smiles, "let's call you. Violet." The ceiling falls almost on her. She jumps out of the way just in time. "Just Aki."

"It's time to give the hospital a little bit more money to fix their roof. Aki, I can't leave you with that name. Why you don't pick out a lovely name so we can call you by."

Aki stands up. "Call me Aki. Stop calling me… Vo..." More the ceiling falls in. "Shall we leave before this room falls in?"

"Aki? That's a lovely name, well. Are you feeling well today?" Minato asked as we walked out the room.

"Yes, I am. I want to walk around this village today." She says.

"Aki, you should be resting. I heard you had an arrow in your left arm that they took away today." Minato says.

I just realized no one cared about the ceiling that just caved in. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I wonder if the girl is okay.

"That isn't the first arrow. I am used to it. I am leaving now." She took off.

Minato stops. "Sasuke, Itachi go keep an eye on her. She is intruder that came into this village. Aki has no records in any village or anywhere. She could be a threat to Konoha village."

"Very well," Sasuke says as he took off. I followed him. We track her down as she was walking around the village.

She bumps into Naruto. "Hey… Oh, you're new." Naruto says.

"That is right. I am new. You are?"

Naruto blushes as he places his right hand behind his head. He was smiling brightly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you?"

"Aki."

"Aki? That's a strange name. I like it." He says.

"Naruto, can you show me around? I rather live here than my old village."

"So, you run away?" He says.

"Yes, I did. I am hungry, do you know where we can eat?" Aki looks around.

I walked up to her. "She doesn't have any money. What can she eat without any money?"

"Yeah, Naruto. We can take over here. You can go now." Sasuke says.

Naruto crosses his arms. "Who asked you, Sasuke?" They had a rivalry connection when Aki says, "you both hate each other with a passion." Naruto and Sasuke looked away because of her.

I smirk a little. Aki walks away. Sasuke and I followed her. Naruto stays behind. She would look at items and see people eating. Someone step on her feet. She tries to hide it, but we all know it hurts.

"Sasuke. Stay with her. I'll be back." I went to a store to buy some shoes. I bought the shoes and went to find them. They were in front of a shop. "Here, this is for you. Aki."

She grabs the bag and opens it. "What is this?"

"It's for your feet."

"Feet?" Aki places the shoes on the ground as she puts it on. "You're welcome." She says.

I was confused, but I smiled. "It's thank you, I'll say you're welcome."

"Oh… I'm hungry." We walked together.

"Why can't you have a name?" Sasuke asked.

"It's better if you call me, Aki. Now, take me to a place where I can eat."

"I know where we can eat. Come with me." Sasuke says.

"Lead the way." Aki follows Sasuke. I followed them. We made it home.

I cross my arms, "why here, Sasuke?"

"I am not wasting money on her." He went upstairs and went inside. Aki went inside. I followed again. Once inside, I went to the kitchen to see Sasuke started to cook right away. It was odd for him to do such kindness. Aki walks up to the table to pull up a chair to sit. Aki waited until the food was ready. I sat next to her. "Why, can any of can learn about your real name?" Sasuke asked the ultimate question.

Aki looks at him and smiled. "What place do you hate, the dark, the isolation? Perhaps, you don't like being alone for years to come. Maybe a curse you are a feared off. A curse that could fall on you and your family that could ruin everything you have ever worked for. It's called fear, a fear that you can't ever escape. It's called a nightmare. A nightmare that could never wake up from." The lights flickered after her speech. Sasuke and I felt a depression come over us. "Is your food is almost ready, Sasuke?" She asked with a smile.

"That was depressing," I said.

"I am depressing, Itachi?" Aki turns her head to me.

I looked away, "you must have a name. Which it is?"

"My real name is the color of my eyes."

"Violet?" We heard an explosion in the living room causing me to stand up. "Sasuke, stay here with Violet." Another explosion happened. I hurry to the living room to see two windows exploded, the glass was on the floor. I went outside to the backyard to see no one around.

"I'm home!" I looked behind me. It was my mother's voice. I close the door to the backyard. She comes into the living room. "Itachi..."

"Mom, it just exploded. I don't see any rocks or anything like that. No one was outside at the moment when this window exploded."

"Is that so? I'll clean up." She walks towards the kitchen to grab the broom. I looked around for anything else that I miss.


	2. Already Started

(Sasuke)

My mom comes in. "Oh, hello there. I didn't know we had a guess."

"My name is Aki."

My mom smiles, "What a nice name, Aki." Violet smiles.

"She is lying, her name is Violet." We heard another explosion coming from the living room when we heard Itachi scream.

"Itachi..." My mom runs out the kitchen. "Sasuke!" My mom yells my name. I rush towards the living room in a panic. Itachi was wounded. He had a glass inside of this thigh. Itachi was holding his thigh as he yelled in pain. My mom was crying. "Sasuke! Don't just stand there! Take him to the hospital!" I rush towards him as I help him up. He hops on his right let since his left thigh has the glass. I took him out the doorway.

...

(Mikoto)

I took a seat on the sofa while wiping my tears. Aki comes in. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"What happened to Itachi?"

"One of the windows exploded, causing one of the pieces to land in his leg. I should head to the hospital. Right now."

"Very well, I will go with you. What about the kitchen, Sasuke left everything on."

"I'll turn it off right now." I quickly to the kitchen to turn off the stove. I got my purse that in my bedroom. I headed out. "Let's go." I grab her hand as we headed out. When I got to the hospital, Itachi was getting the surgery done.

We waited for one hour until we have got to see Itachi again. The nurse came and we headed straight to his room. "Itachi…" I felt so horrible that my son has gotten hurt.

"Mom take a seat," Sasuke says as he holds the chair that was place it in front of Itachi. I took a seat. I grab my napkin from my purse as I wipe my tears away. "Sasuke, thank you."

"Mom, I'll be fine." He says as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry if I cause you pain, Itachi," Aki says.

The same nurse came in. "It's you, Aki. Why are you here? You should be in your new room. I heard the Hokage let you go." The nurse crosses her arms.

"What happened to her old room?" I asked.

"The roof collapse, due to mold and rain. It was leaking for a long while now without us noticing. It cracks, making the ceiling above it fall down. Aki is lucky to get out of the way or it would have killed her."

"That is true. The Hokage told me, the hospital will get money to fix their issues." Aki says.

The nurse came over to Itachi to check on him. After she checks on him, she left. "Sasuke, I'll go find your father to tell him. Sasuke, stay with him."

"I'll go with you," Aki says. I turn my head towards her, "very well, come along." I put my purse strap on my shoulder as we left Itachi's room.

…

We headed out to go to the police station. We went inside and I have talked to the secretary. "Hello, Mikoto. What can I do for you?" He says.

"Where is my husband? I must speak to him at once."

"Mr. Uchiha is in his office. I'll let him know you are here." He gets up and walks towards the office.

I turn to see her. "You can wait here." She bows in respect. I smile.

…

After I talk to Fugaku. We both left. I looked around not to find Aki. "That's strange, I wonder where Violet went to." The building shook making Fugaku hold onto me. The building stops shaking as everyone was shaken up by the earthquake.

I looked at Fugaku, "we must go to the hospital at once." We both took off to go to the hospital. Once there, we went to the room. "Itachi!" I said worriedly. Aki was here and Itachi was still sleeping.

"What happened, mother?" Sasuke says confused.

"It was just an earthquake," Fugaku says. "Is everyone okay?"

"No, there was no earthquake. I left a little bit early. I knew you had to talk to your husband." Aki says.

"If there was no earthquake… Maybe the building was shaking. Mikoto, I have to go back and warn the others." He left quickly.

"Mom, what's going on?" Itachi wakes up rubbing his eyes. "Ah… My leg." He groans in pain.

I looked at Itachi fully awake. "Itachi." I went up to him and kiss on top of his head as I hug him. "My boy." I cried to myself. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, horrible. Both." He lays back down with my help. I smile. "I'm glad that you are okay."

…

"Mom, can I talk to you alone?" Sasuke says.

Aki bows. "I'll be out of the room," she walks away closing the door behind her.

I looked at my son, "what is it?"

"Well, have you mentioned her name before the building shook?"

"Yes, I have. I mentioned Violet." The wall behind me crack. I turn to look at it. "Um…"

"Just like the cracks and explosions. Something about her name makes things happen. She won't tell me, why we have to call her Aki."

"It's only a coincidence. It's just great timing. Like if I say Sasuke..." A nurse comes in, "you see what I am talking about."

"All in the timing?" Sasuke seems a little confused. He doesn't seem he would like my suggestion of coincidence. I believe he wants to learn more about her. I smile at my son, knowing he might like her already.

"What happened to the wall!" The nurse yells causing Itachi to wake up.

…

(Sasuke)

It was getting dark, I went to her room. I looked at the lunch box and at her. I think to myself, 'I guess I did the right deed today from bring the food to her from my house.' I walked up to her, "here you go." I gave her the lunch box. She opened it and eat it with her hands. "There was chopstick."

Violet looks at me. "Chopsticks?" She looks confused.

I sat next to her to grab the chopstick and took it out from the cover. I separated and gave it to her. "Eat with this."

"How?" Violet didn't take it.

I looked at the chopsticks and back at her. I notice how messy her face was. "You don't know?"

"No. I wasn't raised with humans."

"Who raised you?" I grab the napkin and was about to touch her face when she looks away.

"I was raised with wolves. They took care of me when I was just a baby. They knew I wasn't a part of their pack. They brought me back months ago." She eats with her hands.

"What about your name?" I put my hand down as I realize she needs help understand about us.

"Don't know. My family left me to the wolves which I still call family."

I stand up, "I should get going now. I bet you are sleepy."

"Wait, where do you sleep?" She stands up and went in front of me. She sniffs me. "I have your scent human. You won't escape that easily."

"At my house." I sweat drop. "I'll be back in the morning to see my brother."

"Okay. See you next day, Sasuke." Violet says with a smile.

"You will." I left her room very confused.

…

(Violet)

After a while, I sneak out of the room to go to Itachi's room. He was sleeping still. I walked up to him and touch his forehead. He wakes up and looks at me. Itachi grabs my hand and sat up straight. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. You are sick after all." I pulled out the chair and took a seat. "Go back to sleep. I'll look after you that's what I am used to."

"Vio..."

"Don't say my name, Itachi." The wind shook the window. "The winds are strong right now. It might blow up."

"Is that what happened in the house?"

"Yes, I am sure enough. Itachi, there's going to be a horrible storm. We shouldn't go out tomorrow."

The rain started outside. Itachi looks out the window. "How you know?"

"I just know. Go back to bed. Nothing will happen to you. I'm here now."

He looks at me, "Go back to your room, there's nothing more for you to look around or be here."

"And you? You have nothing to look around as well. The only reason, I am here is to protect you." This conversation remains me of my dad and mom. They used to keep watch while I slept. I smile a little.

"Vio… I mean, Aki. I can protect myself." He lays down and stares at me.

I close my eyes and cross my arms while I smile, "I'll rest here. I don't mind."

…

The following morning, I woke up before him. He was still sleeping. I left his room to go to mine. Once there, I used the bathroom and headed out to walk around the village. My stomach growled. I headed to Sasuke's house so he can tell me where to eat. I walked up the door and knocked. Sasuke opens the door.

"Violet..." The door crack.

"Stop using my name. Aki will be a good name for me."

He crosses his arms. "You cannot fool me, Violet." Something within the house causes a boom. Sasuke and I went inside to see the kitchen roof cave in. His parents came in.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Mikoto says troubled.

"Violet happened." It started to rain again as soon as Sasuke said my name. I looked at him. "Really?"

"Everyone out of the kitchen," Fugaku says as we headed out to the living room.

"Sasuke, it can't be Violet." The water was rushing to our feet.

"It seems last night the rain cause a heavy damage. It was pouring hard." I said. "How can I cause trouble if I just came?" I looked at Sasuke with a hurt look. I know I had to keep this a secret from them.

Sasuke doesn't believe me. His mom spoke, "Sasuke, it's just water damage. Violet..." The wind hit us real hard pushing us back.

I summoned my dad. He is a blue wolf as he was pushed back by the wind, "I'll see what I can do." He runs towards the kitchen as the wind stops. I went outside and jump up to the roof. I help him with the cover. I notice Sasuke running to help us. He helps with the cover.

"I'll get someone within the house," Mix jumps down. Soon, Fugaku comes up to help us. He had the tools. Mix jumps up and helps too.

…

We fixed it and the rain became less. We jump down. I stay with Mix.

Mikoto was waiting at the door so she won't get wet. "Thank you, Aki."

"Let's find shelter." Mix says, I was about to go with Mix when Sasuke grabs my arm. Mix notice and growls. "It's fine, Mix."

"Stay with us. There's no shelter today." We headed inside and fast. Sasuke closes the door.

"Here you go." Mikoto brought me some towels. Mix shook himself. I wipe myself down. "Thank you, Mikoto."


	3. Kindness

"You should take a shower and I'll find you a new dress to wear," Mikoto says.

"That will be lovely. Thank you." I remove my shoes as I went with her to the bathroom.

"Wait here." When she came back, she had a dress in her hands as she places it on top of the sink. Mikoto smiles, "if you need anything else, I am right here." I nod as Mikoto leaves the bathroom. I went to take a shower.

…

I put on my new dress which it was a violet. I pout, "why this color haunts me." I headed out to see them in the living room. "There's no food to eat. What do we do?" Sasuke says.

Mix walks up to me. I bend down. "Dad, what should we do?"

"Stay inside of the house for now. The storm isn't over just yet." I stand up and smile. "Okay. Anything else?"

"You should look for wildlife until you humans fix the kitchen. Aki, you must survive." He left.

"Got it." They look at me.

"That was your dad?" Mikoto says.

"Yes, he was. I was raised with the wolves."

"How cruel… I mean your parents, Vio…"

I had to stop her saying Violet,"Mikoto, it's fine." I took a seat on the sofa. I looked at the floor because I could still feel the puddle under my feet.

Sasuke went up to me. "It's dangerous outside. Dad, I think we can't fix the roof until tomorrow."

The rain started again. "Yeah, you're right. I have to call in work for this week."

...

After I help them with the cleanup. I took a seat once more on the sofa. The rain stops just a little. I got up to look out the window. "Violet…"

The window cracks right in front of me. It made me jump. I looked behind to see Sasuke. "What can I do for you?"

"Did the window crack?" He went up to me just to see the window. "Dam… More damage."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it wasn't your fault. It's just it's been raining very heavily lately. My mom wants you in the kitchen to move out some of the rooftops."

"Very well." I headed to the kitchen.

…

After a long while, the rain has stopped. "Aki..." I stand up to speak to Mikoto that was behind me. "Yes, Mikoto."

"Let's go to the hospital. I bet they are waiting for you."

"Very well, Mikoto." I followed her, Sasuke and Fugaku. No one speaks to me.

…

Once inside, I went back to my room. I took a seat on the bed and lay back. My stomach growled. "What to eat?" Someone comes in. "There you are." I looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair in a low ponytail.

I sat which my feet hang off the bed, "what can I do for you?"

"What's your name?"

"Aki," I said.

"Aki. You have run away during a storm, explain yourself?" She walks up to me and crosses her arms. She is very mad.

"I am hungry, so I left. I didn't find any food."

"You're hungry?" She places her hand on my forehead and her hand glowed green. I was amazed.

"Teach me this."

She looks confused and realizes what I was talking about. "Ah, you mean my hand? I can heal people."

"Healing? You mean you can heal people?"

"Yes, I can. I am Tsunade. Aki."

"Tsunade? What a lovely name. When do we start?" I was very excited to start.

"How do you feel?" She says as she places her both hands on her hip.

I looked down. "I feel fine."

…

I went to check on Itachi. I took a seat and he looks at me. "I heard the kitchen ceiling fell."

"Yeah."

"What type of curse is it?" He says.

"How..."

He looks down. "I'll be careful using your real name."

I smile and place my hand on his forehead. "I could heal now."

"How..."

"I could learn fast. Tsunade says I need to learn how to read and write whatever that means." I put my hand down.

He smiles, "you need help with that?"

"Sure, how you read?"

He looks around and looks at the desk next to us. "Look for a paper and pen."

I just stare at him. "What are those?"

He looks at me. "Never mind. I'll look for it." He opens it and grabs two things. "This is a paper and pen."

"Paper." I grab the paper. "What is it? It seems you can't do anything with it." I put it over my head. "It's a hat?"

He chuckles, "no, it isn't. You write on it. Give the paper and I'll show you." I gave it to him as he writes on it. I pulled up the chair and looked how he writes on the paper.

"That's amazing, Itachi. You made… Writing." I smile as I put my hands under my chin.

He smiles and put it out for me. "Give it a try."

"How you hold the pen." He gives it to me and holds my hand. I felt something out the normal inside of my heart. He teaches me how to hold it. I began to write. He wrote something for me. "What did you write?"

"Your name, but I won't say it."

I looked at it. "Wow, that's my name on the paper. It's pretty." I looked at him. "How you spell, Mix?"

He writes it down. "Ah…" I was amazed by writing.

…

It has been hours since we were learning about writing. Sasuke comes in with food. My stomach growled. "Itachi, you made me forget about food. I'm hungry."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. I went up to him and show him the paper. "I was learning how to write and read."

…

I took a seat on the floor to learn how to write. Also, eating what little that Sasuke gave me. I wrote big comparing to Itachi, 'I wonder how he writes small?'

…

They spoke about stuff. I smile and said, "Itachi, Sasuke. What do you do for fun?"

"Fun? We train for fun." Sasuke says.

"Train? What does that mean?" They looked kind of sad and looks back at me. "What do you know?"

"I know how to hunt for food, run, and look around. Speak."

…

(Sasuke)

I cross my arms. "You are very limited on what you can learn. How about I'll be your master?"

"Sasuke..." Itachi says.

She looks confused, "what is a master? Like a leader?"

"Yes, I'll be your leader."

"Sasuke, you're not..."

I turn my head to him, "Itachi, you can't teach her anything with your leg. I'll train her."

"Fine, just don't hurt her." He says.

"Aki, we start tomorrow," I say to her.

Violet smiles, "okay."

…

The next day, Itachi was let go from the hospital. We headed back home when I notice Violet without shoes. "What happened to your shoes?" I asked.

"A child needed it. He was alone and he was hungry too. I don't like shoes. I like barefoot."

"Sasuke!" It was Sakura. She stops in front of us. I stop to look at Violet and Sakura. I bet Violet is around my age. I sigh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura and you?"

"No Name."

"No Name? What a strange name. Are you sure, you don't have a name?" Sakura looks puzzled.

"Want to die?" We all looked at her. Aki is only playing with you," Itachi says.

"Oh, she was?" Sakura says strangely.

"Yeah, she is. She says that a lot towards us. Don't you, No Name." I said. Knowing Sakura she could beat her up.

She says nothing. "Why you have no shoes?" Sakura says.

"I am a wolf." She says cute in a weird way.

"A wolf?" Sakura giggles a little. "You're a human, not a wolf."

"I am a wolf. You won't change my mind, now leave." Violet demanded. I could tell this friendship started off bad.

Sakura looks hurt and mad. "Look here..."

"Sasuke, Itachi, let's go. It's going to rain again."

"Sorry about that, Sakura. She is new in town. We look after her." Itachi says.

"That remains me, I have to go. Take care, Itachi."

"Thank you, I will. See you." We walked away from her. I looked at her as she looks away. I keep on walking. "Can you show me to a forest?" Violet says.

"Why?"

"I am going to live there. I have nowhere to go until I move on from this village to the next. I am not planning on staying for long. I have to leave, they will find me sooner or later."

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"From the village, they want to kill me ever since I was born." She pouts, "it's because of my name."

"Sasuke!" I looked up to see Naruto. He waves as he stops in front of us.

"Hey, Aki..." The shop next to us falls to the ground. We jump out of the way. I notice Violet holding onto her dress. She makes a knot on the side to hold it down. "Wow… That was a close one." Naruto says.

"Yes, it was Naruto," Violet says.

"My shop!" The old man says. "Someone has to pay for this?" He turns around to see us. "You!" He looks at Violet. He was about to go up to her when I stand in his way. "She is just a girl, you think she will cause this?"

He backs up and looks away bitter. "Whatever." He walks away.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

I put my hands in my pocket, some drop of rain landed on my face. "It's going to rain again, we should get going. See you, Naruto."

…

We made back to the house. I notice Violet didn't come in. I looked outside to see her. "Come in." She walks inside and took a seat on the living room sofa. I'll deal with her later. I had to go check in the kitchen.

…

It started to rain hard and I sat next to Violet. Her purple eyes look at me. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I am."

My parents come in. "Violet..." I said as the crack window shatters. Itachi comes in a rush, "another window?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's going to be a long process fixing this house." Fugaku says. "I don't understand? It wasn't like this a week ago." He looks at Violet. "Do you have anything to do with it?" He sounded serious.

"Um… No, I don't. I'm sorry."

My dad left. Itachi and I looked at him as he goes into his room. I got an expression about him, he doesn't like Violet.

"Vio..."

"Yes, Sasuke?" She says.

"You find a place to stay?" I had to ask.

"The hospital for now."

"Yeah, pretty soon they will have to force you out of there. Itachi, can you talk to the Hokage about where she is going to stay?" My mom asked him.

Itachi looks to the side and back at her. "He visited me yesterday, he says I should be looking out for her."

"Is that so? I wonder why he places you in charge of her?" My mom crosses her arms and stares at Violet.

"I don't know anything about this village or the use of money. I rather live in the forest where I can eat for free." She says.

"The forest? Isn't that dangerous?" I said to her. I was a little worried about her.

"I am used to it. I am not a helpless cub," Violet looks at the other way.

"I'll teach her from now on. She won't live in the forest." I said.

"You will," my mom says with a confused look.

…

The next day, I woke up to find her in my bed. I thought she was in the other room. I got up as I try not to wake her up. I was still next to her when she wakes up. "Where are you going?" She sat on my bed as she rubs her eyes. "Oh, I thought it was Itachi's room."

"You… You… Wanted to sleep with Itachi?"

"Is it wrong?" She says innocently.

"Yes, it is. Don't you dare do that again, I am warning you. Get out of here before they see us."

"Too late." It was Itachi's voice. I looked at the door. "Why is she here?"

"Itachi..." Violet gets up to run up to him as she hugs him.

'She likes him, doesn't she?' I thought to myself.

"I thought it was, your bedroom." Violet says very innocently.

Itachi looks down at her, "why you think that?"

"I wanted to protect you." She says upset.

Itachi softly smiles and places his hand on her head, "I'll be fine, Aki. You protected Sasuke last night. I think he owes you a thank you, don't you agree?"

Violet turns to see me with a smile on her face, "I protected Sasuke."

I found that cute. I looked away with a blush on my face. "Get going, you shouldn't be in my room anyway."


	4. Education

I went to the living room, "Sasuke..." Violet says as she goes up to me. "When do we start training?"

"When you find a shirt and pants or shorts." I shrug, "come on, I'll get my mom to help you with those."

…

We left the house. My mom and Violet went on some clothes shopping. "Do you know how old are you?" My mom says as she comes out of the shop. I grab the shopping bags from her hands. We walked away from the shop.

"I don't know. Do you know?"

"No, I don't. I bet you are Sasuke age."

I raised an eyebrow at my mother. So, I asked Violet. "My age? Are you thirteen going on fourteen?"

"You think so? What is an age?" Violet asks.

"It's called numbers. How about I teach you about it." My mom says motherly to her.

"Okay. When do we start?" She asked happily as she jumps like a little girl. Her chest moves. I looked away with a blush on my face.

"Sasuke, you can teach her just for today. I have to help around the kitchen."

…

Once inside of the house, Violet went to the guest room that my mom allowed her to stay in. I went to the kitchen to see what was going on. My dad was looking up. "That's a huge hole, it will take at least a week to fix. Tomorrow, I'll have my day off to start working on it."

"I'll fix the windows," Itachi says as he took a sip of coffee the way he likes it.

"Sasuke." I looked to my right in the hallway leading to the living room to see her. She was wearing some violet sweatpants and a white shirt. "Can you show me numbers?" I nod a little as I walked towards her. I got started right away.

…

(Itachi)

"It seems Sasuke took a liking towards her. He doesn't normally blush or less Sakura hugs him other than that he doesn't blush."

"I knew it. The only problem is how old she is, I won't mind her being apart of the family," my mother says with a smile.

"Come to think about it, Sakura hasn't come over in a long while. She says she is busy with medical," my father says as he crosses his arms.

"She is, she came the other day when she learns about my leg. I met up with her again outside. The strangest thing happened yesterday. Aki has already learned how to heal. She says she is a fast learner. Tsunade is going to start training her." I moved my cup making the coffee move.

"The Tsunade? When did she come back to Konoha village?" My mom asked surprised.

"Yesterday, she had Aki under her care. I guess, she will become one of the strongest in that field if she is under Tsunade." I said as I took another sip of coffee.

…

(Sasuke)

She was on the floor laying on her belly swing her legs back and forth. She is learning her numbers. "One, two, three." I took a seat on the sofa and laid back.

"Is everything okay?" My mom says as she walks in. I turn my head to the right to see her. "Of course, she is just studying her numbers."

"What number did you up to, Aki?" She asked.

"Ten."

She smiles, "tomorrow. I will have to teach you the rest of the numbers. For now, stick with ten. Is that okay with you, Aki, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it is," Aki says with joy.

…

After hours of her learning some numbers and words. "Sasuke, what is it?"

"Ah? Nothing, Vio..."

"Don't say my name. Is Aki." She says as she sits next to me.

"Fine…" I cross my arms.

"Sasuke." I looked behind me to see Sakura. I stand up from the sofa to face her. "Why is she here?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm looking after her until she gets her own stuff together," I said quickly.

"Oh, okay. So, your name is No Name right?" Sakura says.

"Yes, that's right. What do you come on a raining day?" Violet pouts.

"I came over to speak with Sasuke."

My mom comes in. "A.."

"Mikoto, I'm still learning," Violet says a little rude since Sakura is here.

"What are you learning about?" Sakura says.

"Numbers," I said. I looked at Violet. "Sakura, what do you want to talk about?"

She looks at me and smiles, "the Hokage wants to see you."

…

Sakura and I headed to the office. Once inside, Naruto was here waiting for us.

"Ah, Sasuke. How are you?" Minato asks as he rolls up to his desk.

"I am fine." I didn't ask how he was doing.

"How is Aki?"

The cabinet falls towards Naruto. Naruto holds onto it quickly. "What the heck?" Naruto pushes it back. "That's was weird."

"Who is Aki?" Sakura says as a strong gust of wind shook the window making Minato look at it. The cabinet fell this time as Naruto jump out of the way.

"The wind? It can't be the wind." Minato says confused.

"Aki?" Sakura says nothing has happened.

"Okay. Now, moving on. You all know the village is cleaning up after yesterday storm. I want you guys to help rebuild it. Get going now."

…

(Itachi)

I walked into the Hokage's office. "How is she?"

"Good, she is just learning about numbers."

"Numbers? She doesn't have a decent education?" He says as he crosses his hands.

"No, she was raised by wolves. Her parents threw her away, hoping the wolves would eat her. She says she has a sibling."

Minato looks down, "disgusting parents. That's why there's no history or any record of her. She doesn't know anything about how to live like us."

"That is true, she was asking if she can live in the forest. Since she doesn't know how to cope with us." I said as I put my hands behind my back.

"Poor child. I bet she doesn't even how old she is, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Sasuke and I are teaching her numbers, writing and reading."

He smiles a little, "that's good."

…

(Sasuke)

I went back home like around seven o'clock. I opened the door of the house, I notice my dad change the door it was brand new. "There you are." In front of me was Violet in her green dress swing back and forth. "Where were you?"

"Busy." I remove my shoes as I place them next to my brothers. I looked up at her, "you have learned the numbers?"

Violet nods, "yes, master. Your mother became my teacher."

I smirk because I felt a higher status than my brother because, she said, master. I walked towards the living room with my head held high. I found Itachi seated on the sofa while he was reading a book. He looks at me.

"Why do you look happy?"

"I look happy?" I questioned him.

"Sasuke..." I turn my head to see her. "When do we train?"

I heard the rain outside that just started. "How about next week when it stops raining?"

"Okay." She runs along to her room. I notice Itachi smiling. I had to know why he is smiling about, "what?"

"Nothing." Itachi went back to read his book.

…

I had dinner with my family. "Sasuke, how was your day?" My mom asked as she eats.

"It went fine."

"It remains me, I have to leave soon. I'll be back in days," Violet says.

"Where you think you are going?" My mom says as she raises an eyebrow.

"I have to find it," Violet says as she pokes her food with the chopsticks and eats them fast.

"Find what?" My mom asked.

Violet stands up. "I will study along my way to my journey. I'll leave tonight." She walks away.

"Sasuke go after her," Itachi says concerned. I got up and went after her. She headed towards her room. I went inside. She looks at me, "what do you want?"

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to find the gem." She put her clothes inside of my book bag that she stole.

"What gem?" I asked her.

"It says, once I find the gem, it will break my curse."

I was taken back, "what curse, Violet." The doors of the closet crack and became dust.

"I will be back." She puts on the book bag and runs past me. I chase after her I notice Itachi was looking at us running out the door.

...

I chase her up to the walls of Konoha village. "There's nowhere to go!"

"But, I have to find the gem in order to stop the curse!"

"What curse, Violet?"

The trees around me started to fall. I went to pick her up and jump away from the falling trees.

"No, Sasuke. You don't understand, I am cursed, my name is a curse. I don't want to hurt you or your family." I notice her eyes water up.

I landed on the tree branch. "Your name isn't a curse," I said as I put her down.

"NO!" She yells as she hits my chest. "Everyone is in danger if they know my real name!"

I grab her hands and pick her up. "Violet. Violet. Violet." Every tree behind us was falling.

"Stop saying my name, you will die!" She sobs while tears run down her cheek.

"Violet!" I yelled her name and realized the trees were about to fall on me. I jump up as below me the forest cave in the sinkhole. I landed on a tree bark. I put her down. "I won't die..."

"You know, my name destroyed your house!" Violet couldn't stop crying or yelling.

"Violet."

The ground shook violently. She hugs me. "Stop it, stop saying my name!" She cried in fear. The ground was opening up. I grab onto her as I jump away. "Stop it, Sasuke..."

"I won't let you leave the village, Violet." The wind has gotten strong that pushed me back. I protected her with my body as I lost control.

"Sasuke!" I felt a warmth on my head. All I saw next was her healing me. "Sasuke, don't die on me!"

…

(Violet)

I heal him the best I could. "Sasuke." I sob. "Sasuke, don't die. Itachi..." I said to no one around me. "Itachi..." I grab onto Sasuke's hand. "Violet!" I yelled and it sends shock waves throughout the whole village. I hold his hand tightly, "Sasuke!" After a while, I place my head on his chest as I started to fall asleep. "Sasuke, please wake up." I grab his other hand and place it around me.

…

"Aki!" I woke up to see Itachi. I rub my eyes. "Sasuke..." I cried a little. I notice it was daytime. I got up with Itachi help.

"The earthquake did a huge damage here." A man says. "Is your brother okay?"

Itachi picks him up. "Hurry, Sasuke won't wake up. I stop his blood." I said in sobs.

"Aki, let's go." I went with Itachi. We entered the village to see some damage that I caused. Itachi was rushing and passes by his dad. I stop to look at him. "Sasuke is hurt. Please go with Itachi."

Fugaku left in a hurry. I looked behind me to see what I have caused. Everything was destroyed. "I'm sorry," as I hold onto my bloody pants. I left to go to the house. I opened the door and went to look for Mikoto, which she was in the living room. She looks worried while sitting on the sofa. "Mikoto."

She turns to see me. "Aki, your clothes." She says worried.

"Sasuke is hurt. I did my best to stop the blood last night."

"Oh, dear. Where is he," she shoots up from the sofa.

"He is with Itachi and Fugaku in the hospital." She runs past me to put on her shoes. "Come now." She says in a hurry.

I went with her to the hospital. I notice I still had his blood on my hands and shirt. I walked into the hospital with Mikoto. A nurse went up to me. It was a lot of people here because of me.

"Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding?" She says upset.

"I'm not hurt. This is the blood of Sasuke." My eyes water up. "Where is he?"

"Sasuke?" The woman says.

"He is my son, Uchiha Sasuke," Mikoto says.

"Follow me," we followed her, "we are so full at the moment that we had to put everyone in the same room last night. We are getting reports from the earthquake that are more people are still trapped under the buildings."

"Oh god," Mikoto says.

She grabs a clipboard and reads through it. "No, Sasuke. Did he just come in?"

"Yes, he did. Itachi took him." I said.

"Ah, I know him. I know where he went to." We went to a room where it was at least five people sleeping. Itachi and Fugaku were here.

I went up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, wake up." I moved his shoulder. He won't wake up.

"Violet..." Another Shockwave happened. "Not another one," Mikoto says. I hold onto Sasuke's hand and heal his hand. "Wake up now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I hurt you." I cried and sob.

"Violet..." Another shaking happened, but it was light. I got annoyed. "Stop saying my name!" I yelled.

Everyone remains quiet because of my cries. I stop after a long while. "A strong wind push us back. The tree fell at the same time while the ground opened up. Sasuke holds me tight and he got hit on the head. I got scared and heal him. I was scared to leave him alone because the ground might open up again." I sniff.

"Thank you, what you did was brave," Mikoto says as she walks next to me and places her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to her and she smiles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't go to you for help. I should have, right. I let this happen because I wanted to leave." I cried again.

Mikoto hugs me. "This isn't your fault, none of it."

A left a warmth from a woman for the first time. I looked up to her. "Is this what it feels to have a human mother?"

She smiles kindly. "Yes, it does." Mikoto lets go. "Without you, Sasuke won't have made it. I am very grateful that you stay by his side until help came." I smile and hug her. Mikoto hugs me back.

Sasuke wakes up. "… My head." He jumps up. "Vio..." He turns to us. I went up to him with a big smile on my face, "Sasuke, you are awake."

He looks around. "When did we get here?"

"A while back," Itachi says.

Sasuke looks at me with a worried look, "are you hurt?"

"No, protected you last night. You got me scared." Sasuke relaxes a little.

"Sasuke. I am very happy that you are okay." His mom says as she put her hands together.

He looks at my clothes, "is that my blood?"

I looked at it, "yes, but I'll wash it later."

He looks away. "Thanks."

I smile, "would you be okay today?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit more rest will do me some good." He closes his eyes.

I backed up. "I should get going. I'll be back."


	5. Two years Later

"Where you think you are going now?" Mikoto says as she crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow.

"Itachi, can come with me? I'm going back to the house to clean myself up. I do have Sasuke's blood all over me."

"Oh.. Itachi go with her, just make sure she come back," Mikoto says.

I smile, "thank you, Mikoto. I'll be back. Come on, Itachi." I grab his hand as I pulled him out the door.

"Hold on, Aki."

…

After my shower, I headed back to the living room. "Aki."

I smile, "yes, Itachi."

We heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Itachi and I quickly went towards it. The back of the kitchen where the stove is. The ceiling fell in. Itachi and I looked up to see the median size hole.

Itachi sighs. "It has to be the earthquake that caused it or water damage."

"Yeah, it was to be. Let's get going." I grab his hand once more and headed out. Once more in the hospital. I had to tell the parents, Itachi didn't tell them. "Itachi and I checked the kitchen. More of the ceiling came down."

"What? More of it," Mikoto place her hand on her face as she sighs.

"Don't worry, I'll work hard on it," Itachi says as he places his hand on her shoulder. I smile, "I'll work hard too."

…

It was night time, I wanted to be with Sasuke. I sneak in through the window as pulled up the chair and took a seat. I watched him sleep while my eyes grew heavy. The following morning, I sneak out through the window again. I jump down and looked for places to eat since Mikoto gave me one dollar yesterday. Everything was close and looks destroyed. People were cleaning up.

"There you are?" I looked behind me to see Naruto.

I went up to him. "Hello, Naruto."

"How it's going?"

"Good and you?" I said.

He smiles, "I'm fine."

"You heard about Sasuke?" I asked.

He looks confused, "no, why?"

"He is in the hospital."

Naruto looks worried. "What happened to him?"

"He got hit on the head, but I heal him. He is doing good now." I place my hands behind my back.

"Aki." I turn around. "Sasuke." I rush to hug him. I looked up and saw he looks into my eyes. "Tsunade is looking for you." His breath smells like blueberry.

I got worried, "Sasuke, are you hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." He places his hand on my head. "I guess, I owe you one."

I blush and smile. "Sasuke, I am so happy that you are alive." I hug him again.

"Get going, Tsunade is waiting for you." He says. I looked up to see him blushing while he was looking away. I grab his hand. "Let's go together." I drag him all the way to the hospital.

"Hey, don't rush me."

…

We were back at the hospital. "There you are." Tsunade went up to me. I smiled, "good morning!"

"Don't yell this is a hospital. Sasuke, thanks for bringing her here. Go back to your room."

"Whatever." He places his hands in his pocket as he walks past Tsunade.

"Come, Aki. We have a lot of work ahead of us." I followed her into the room of training. We got started right away.

…

(Sasuke)

"Sasuke," I looked at the doorway to see Sakura. She walks up to me and took a seat on the chair that was in front of me. "I learn you came into the hospital yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Sasuke!" I looked at the door to see a very happy Violet. She walks up to me. "You can go. Itachi and your mother is waiting for you in the waiting room."

I stand up. "Are you leaving too, Aki?"

"No, I have to help. See you tonight. Hello, Sakura."

"Hello, Aki."

"Bye," Aki walks out and closes the door behind her.

"You don't like her, don't you?"

Sakura says, "well, I should get going. I see you later, Sasuke."

"See you soon." I walked past her going to the waiting room to see my family.

…

Once at the house, I notice five men and my dad were fixing the roof of the kitchen. I walked in and went to my bedroom. I lay down as I heard the annoying hammers and drills. I got up. "I have to find a place to rest." I got out of the house.

"Sasuke!" I looked up to see my dad that was on the roof. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere quiet in the forest."

"Just be careful and come back during lunch time. I'll send Itachi for you if you don't come on time."

"Okay, I will." I wave as I walked towards the nearby forest that wasn't far from my house. I found a quiet lovely place for me. I jump up on the tree branch to lay back. I close my eyes as I took a seat. I listen to the river flow that was inches away from me. I sigh. "I like it here."

…

"Sasuke, you like the peacefulness, don't you. I should try doing this time to time from now on." I opened my eyes to see Itachi in front of me. He put his hand out, "come on, it's lunchtime." I grab his hand as he pulls me up.

…

We eat lunch together as a family, "Aki hasn't returned?" I looked around the dining room.

"No, she didn't. Do you know where is she?" Itachi asked me.

"At the hospital. Tsunade wanted her to train." I sip my soup.

…

It was night time and dinner was about to begin. "I'm home!" It was her voice.

I went to the doorway. Violet rushes to hug me. 'She always hugs me.' I think to myself. I slightly blushed.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Her violet eyes, look into my eyes.

I crack a smirk, "go take a shower. You smell."

She pouts. "I don't smell," Violet stick out her tongue as she runs away from me. I smiled as I looked at her run.

…

(Itachi)

I looked up at the huge blue sky to only realize two years have gone by. "It has been two years since she has been living with us."

"Itachi!" I looked straight ahead of me to see Violet waving and next to her was, Sasuke. Sasuke has grown a little bit along with Violet. He is wearing his black shirt and black shorts along with his black shoes. Violet is wearing a violet shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back along with black shorts.

I smiled as I think to myself, 'when they are going to tell me they are in a relationship?' I walked up to them.

"Itachi, come on. You are going to miss lunch." She grabs our hands as we walk towards the house.

"Hey, Aki."

"Um?"

"It's been two years since you came." I stop making them stop. I poked her forehead. "I guess, I like having a sister around."

I notice she was blushing and smiles, "big brother." She hugs me. I return the hug.

…

Once at the house, we were eating lunch. We were talking about our day and how Violet is a nurse beginning of this year. She will be starting work in the nights in most days. Also, she is moving tomorrow near her work because my mom helped her get an apartment. Sasuke and her always train together.

"How about we train? It is Aki last day around the house."

I smiled, "yeah, that will be a good idea. How about it, Aki?"

"Sure. I would like to show you my strength." Violet smiles.

…

Violet left the house, thanking us for the help she has gotten. Sasuke and I were all by yourself while our parents went on a date.

"I'm turning sixteen years old tomorrow," Sasuke says as he took a seat on the sofa. I took a seat next to him.

"Aw, that's right. So is Aki. Any missions, you are going on?" I grab the newspaper that was on top of the coffee table.

"When are you getting married, you and Izumi."

I smile and tap his forehead. I opened the newspaper, "we were planning next or three months from now. We don't have a date just yet. Planning a wedding is kind of a mission, Sasuke."

The corner of my eye, I saw him smiling. "Aw, I don't know what to do. Whom to get married to when I am your age."

I stop myself to look at him. "Don't you like Aki or do you like Sakura?"

"You think I like Aki?" He looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you? You always blush and smile. You don't do that kind of that stuff with Sakura. You are more open with Aki without any reason to be."

Sasuke looked away, putting his hand over his mouth. He still blushing. "I didn't realize it."

I chuckled, "Sasuke, you're so stubborn to even realize your feelings? Realize who you like, Sasuke. Is it Aki, Sakura or someone else?" I thought they had a relationship going one, but I guess I was wrong.

"I'll tell her now."

"Which is?" He stands up and heads out without telling me. "I hope is her!" I yelled. He took off running out the exit. I laugh to myself.

...

(Sasuke)

I knocked on her door, she opens up. "Aki.."

"Yes..." I grab her arm and pulled her into a kiss. I close my eyes and she returned the kiss.

...

I drop her off at her work. Soon, it was dinner time. "So, did you tell the girl?" Itachi says as he eats.

I choke on the rice, grab the cup of water. I drank it all. I put the cup down. "What was that?"

"You know what I am talking about. Did you tell her?" I looked away, I know my cheeks betray me. "So, you did? How did it go?"

I thought about my first kiss with her that we shared. "It went well."

"Which one is it? Sakura or Aki?"

I close my eyes as I eat my food, "not telling you."

"Why not? Itachi, what is going on?" My mom buts in.

"If you must know, Sasuke likes someone and he told her, mom. Now, he won't tell me which one." Itachi sounds upset.

I opened my eyes. I notice my mom smiling, "you told Aki, didn't you." My mom wanting to learn everything.

"I'm not saying anything. You will meet my first girlfriend tomorrow."

"Girl…" Itachi says as my father finishes his sentence, "friend?"

I sweat drop, "yeah... That's what I said, my girlfriend."

"Is it Sakura?" My dad says.

"No, it can't be her. It has to be Aki." My mom says.

"Or is it someone else, Sasuke," Itachi says.

I looked away while putting the rice in my mouth, "not telling who until tomorrow lunch. I'm going to bring her."

"It has to be Sakura," my dad says. "You have been going out with Sakura lately. Can it be Aki? I have seen you both smiling and blushing."

I looked at him, "you really think it's her just because I hang out with Sakura and Aki?" I smirk, "what a surprise, no one knows who it is."

"It's someone else? Why haven't we known about her?" Itachi says with a surprised look.

I smirk trying to keep my cool, "she is someone that is very special to me. I didn't bring her tonight." I wanted to throw them off track, "if it isn't Sakura, nor Aki then who am I am seeing from now on?" I stand up because I finish my food, "excuse me." I bow as I walked away. "I will leave you all thinking about who is my girlfriend. Like I said, you will meet her tomorrow during lunch."


	6. The Curse

It was lunchtime, I made her wait outside the house until everyone was in the dining room. My mom, dad, and brother were seated at the round table waiting for me to speak. My heart was rising, but I clear my throat as I speak about my girl, "she is outside, I'll bring her in." I sounded a little nervous, but I know I'll be fine. I headed out to tell her to come in. We walked towards the dining room almost at the entrance, I hesitated. I turn to her. "Wait here until I call you," I walked in with a smirk, "ready?"

"Yes, we are Sasuke." My mom says with a smile.

I turn my head to see Violet. "Come in." Violet stands next to me. I turn my head to look at their faces and it was priceless. They were in shock.

"Ah! I knew it. I just knew it. Welcome to the family, Aki." My mom went up to her and hugs her.

I notice my dad and brother smirking. "Congratulations, son."

"Yeah, congrats." My brother says.

"What a happy day, I did bake a cake because I knew this is going to happen. I'll bring it out." My mom heads to the kitchen. She was very happy to mention it.

Violet grabs my hand. "Thank you for allowing me to be apart of the family." She bows and smiles.

"No, thank you for coming to Konoha village." My dad says.

My mom comes out with the cake as she shows us. "Look, it says, 'Congratulations.'"

"Thank you, Mikoto."

"Please call me, mom." My mom went to place the cake on top of the table. We eat cake and had a wonderful time.

...

We were walking through the village and I notice Naruto eating some ramen, I always ruin his ramen with Violet's name. "Violet."

Naruto looks at his mold ramen. "Not again!" He cries.

I walked towards Violet in which she was in front of the window. I stand in front of her. She looks, "having fun, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am." Violet grabs my hand.

...

(Violet)

I grab his hand and gave him a smile, "shall we go on a date?"

I blushed, "sure."

...

We had our time together going to a local restaurant and eating. Soon, we headed out. Sasuke holds my hand. We were happy when it came crashing down. "Sasuke..." In front of us was Sakura and walks up to us, "why are you holding her hand?"

"We are going out."

"Excuse me?"

"We are dating, Sakura."

Sakura looks hurt as her eyes widen. "What..." She backs up and runs away. We both knew she was crying. Sasuke was about to go after her when I hold onto his hand, "She will overcome her emotions soon enough, Sasuke."

He stands up and looks at me, "I hope you are right."

I smile, "of course, I'm right."

...

Sasuke and I went near the river just to spend a little bit more time together. "Sasuke..."

"I should have gone after her."

"For what? How much you don't like to hear this, but you are with me now." I hug him, "it will be fine. Don't worry, she will like someone else over time." Sasuke hugs me back. After a while, I backed up and we kissed.

Sasuke pulls away, "come on, I'll take you back home."

I smile, "okay."

...

He walks me back to my apartment. "See you tomorrow," I said as I kiss his cheek.

...

I got so annoyed with everything at work. I got very mad to the point that I grab the papers and it turned to dust. I backed up and run out of the hospital. The curse was getting worse and my time is almost up. I headed towards Itachi. He was outside the porch. "Itachi!" I yelled his name.

He looks, "hey, what is it?"

"I got a huge problem and I need your help. It can't wait." I put my foot on the first step and it turns to dust. Itachi looks. "It's getting worse, I have to go now."

He walks down the stairs, "we can fix it."

"No, we can't. I have to go without anyone noticing and I need your help. The curse is going to get much worse and that's why they needed me dead."

"Aki..."

"Itachi, I need your help."

He looks to the side and back at me, "sure, I'll think of something."

"Violet." I had to try. It causes a sinkhole next to us, but it was just a small one. "Yeah, I have to go and find that gem."

"What is the gem?" He asked me.

I looked into his eyes, "the gem location is unknown, but there is a legend out there, that the gem helps with the curse of my clan. You see, every eight years in my village the firstborn is called for the curse and die before it can even be one year old. I was born with white hair and they knew I was the chosen one. My parents threw me away thinking it would be the best choice for the rest of the world. It's not a village culture, it isn't a practice. This curse can kill the whole world. If I don't find the gem in time before I'm twenty, I have to kill myself in order to steal the curse. "

"You aren't going to kill yourself. We can..."

"No, I'm done. You can see what my name can do. You have no idea what I can do when I touch things, now. This is only the beginning. I'm not asking you to betray your village, I'm just asking to help me get out before everyone learns and kills me."

Itachi looks to the side. I sigh, "it's okay, Itachi. Don't escape with me, just help me escape."

He looks at me, "fine..."

...

We met up in the forest. "Are you sure about this jump?"

"I did it before and I could do it again." I looked up and it was a long jump. "I wish you well in your journey alone."

I turn to him, "Itachi, thank you for being a big brother and thank you, please tell Sasuke to forget about me. I don't think I'll ever come back. I say goodbye to everyone." I turn around and was about to jump up when Sasuke jumps down from the tree.

"Where are you doing?"

"Sasuke... I have to go."

"Why? You have everything here."

"It's the curse, it's getting to the point, I can't touch anything, not even you or anyone. I cause someone's death in the hospital yesterday without them knowing about it." I looked up, "I have to go and find the gem. Sasuke, forget about me." Sasuke was about to walk up to me when Itachi stops him. "Itachi, if I don't ever return. You know I have failed to locate the gem. This is farewell." I jump up and went over the wall.

"Aki!" Sasuke yells.

...

(Sasuke)

Time flew and I am twenty years old. "Aki..."

* * *

Finally, I have finished this chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I changed chapter 6.

* * *

"Aki..." I couldn't stop thinking about her since the last day she left the village for good. "For years, went by so fast."

Itachi came back to the house from time to time to eat with us when his wife overworked at nights. "Sasuke, you should move on. I don't think she is ever coming back."

I looked to the side, "you really think she killed herself to save us?"

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying to move on."

"I'm not. She would come back. I have faith."

...

Two more years went by, Itachi came back to the house in which I was in the backyard. "Sasuke," I looked behind me as he took a seat next to me. He sighs as he put his hands together. "This is what she told me." He told me. I looked to the side, "so, she has done it?"

"She would have come back if she did locate the gem. I guess, the gem was a lie and her hopes of finding it..."

...

Now, I'm twenty-five years old, I asked to leave the village to locate her grave. Once I was out, the village, I headed to every village to find her. I asked around for her.

...

In two days, I have found her. She was playing with a child and a man was next to her. "That's a good boy." She picks him up and kisses him on the cheek.

I looked away. "Wait..." She says as he looks at me and walks up to me, "do I know you?"

"Ah..."

"You look hungry, why you don't come with us. My brother is a master chef. Come, what do you say, little one?"

"Yes.." He raises his hands up.

I notice a necklace around her and it was red. She smiles, "should we get you some food, sir?"

...

I followed her with her brother and once inside of the house. I took out my shoes. "What's your name? I'm Violet and this is my brother, Champ."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Gear." The little boy says.

...

It was the brother's son. Violet doesn't remember me, nor anyone in the village. I eat with her family. "Sasuke, where do you come from?"

"Konoha village," I answer her.

"It must be a lovely place, isn't it?"

"Stop it," I said. "Stop acting like you don't know me, Violet."

Violet looks out of it, "what do you mean?"

"You left the village looking for that gem because of the curse."

"How..." Her brother looks at her and then at me.

"Don't you remember me, Violet."

Violet backs up, "no. I don't. Wait, the Uchiha? The symbol on your back." She rushes out and comes back with one the shirt of mine. "This is it? So, I have met you and your village. The only thing I remember was my brother picking me up after a huge fight and this necklace appeared out of nowhere..." She looks like she was about to fall over when I catch her. "Sasuke?"

...

She woke up and comes out of the room. "Sasuke!" She calls out to me and hugs me. Violet cries. "I have forgotten about you and Itachi."

...

She was ready to head back to the village with me. We left her family behind and went to my village, of course, we entered. "I'm back."

...

I told her to wait near the river as I got the family together in the house for a huge news. I brought Violet over to the house. They were shocked. "Hello, everyone. It's me, Violet. I have forgotten about my memories and now I'm back thanks to Sasuke."

Itachi pulled her into a hug. "I miss you, sister."

...

A year later, we got married. I was happy that we were together. "Sasuke." She kisses my lips and pulls away. "How about we try for a baby?"

I smile and grab her waist. "That's a long process, Violet." I kiss her lips.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

* * *

This was the shortest ending, but I like it. :)


End file.
